Out of Order
'Out of Order '''is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. It is the television debut of Terry Sharp as Kamen Rider Dragonfly. Synopsis Matthew tries to help Karen find out who killed her grandfather. Plot Karen makes it to CyberVex and tells Matthew that her grandfather is in trouble. They go to the front of Matthew’s apartment and Karen’s grandfather is lying dead. Karen tells Matthew and Jennifer what happen and also says that he turned into V3. They see that his driver was missing. Karen tells them not to tell anyone in CyberVex about the V3 driver being stolen, because they will take the V3 driver if they find it. Jennifer pulls Matthew to the side and says that they have to tell the CyberVex higher ups about this. Matthew argues if they can really trust CyberVex higher ups, but Jennifer then says that the only reason he’s saying this is because he likes her. Matthew laughs nervously and denies it. He tells her that she should at least think about it before she goes and tells. She gives him two days to figure the situation out. Matthew tells Karen that he will find the driver. He goes to investigate the area and finds someone looking at the area. The person is a woman who then runs off, and Matthew goes to chase her. He then catches up to the woman and questions her. He sees the fear in her eyes and calms her down. He questions her about the situation, and she says that she saw the men that attacked Karen’s grandfather and says that they had a logo similar to CyberVex’s ZECT Tech logo. He thinks of the possibility of CyberVex knowing about the V3 driver and stealing it for their own. He tells the woman that he will have to privately interrogate her about what she saw. Matthew goes back to CyberVex and is hesitate about telling her that he has a witness, and CyberVex maybe behind Karen’s grandfather’s murder. Jennifer goes to Matthew and senses that Matthew is hiding something. She then pressures him into telling her what he knows, and she doesn’t believe him. She says that she doesn’t think that CyberVex would steal technology that’s not ZECT Technology. Matthew takes her to the woman, and when they find her, she turns out to be a Level 4 Shifter. Matthew transforms, but is caught off guard by the speed of the Shifter. He tries to use Timebreaker mode, but the mode malfunctions. He struggles with fighting the Shifter and is about to lose. The CyberVex higher ups tell Jennifer that it’s time to initiate Project Dragonfly. Jennifer says that Dragonfly shouldn’t even be fully ready until next year. The shifter is about to beat Briggs, but someone shoots at it. The shooter was someone in a dragonfly style shield form suit. Cast to be added Forms Used *Cyber - Shield Form, Break Form *Dragonfly - Shield Form Notes * As part of INTV's Masked Action Hour, this episode aired alongside ''Power Rangers Cosmic Squadron episode 6, Yellow vs Pink. See Also * Order to Capture!! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kabuto. (Cyber vs Epilachna Shifter) * I'm Not Your Friend - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kabuto * The Party Burns - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kabuto. (Dragonfly's Debut)